bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route N11
London Buses route N11 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Shoreditch and Ealing Broadway, it is operated by London General. History The route N11 started on 13 April 1984 running between Shepherds Bush Green and Liverpool Street, using two Daimler Fleetlines from Victoria Garage, these were changed to Metrobuses in July of that year. The following year, on 27 April 1985, the route was extended at both ends running between Acton Town and Hackney Central, with an increased pvr to three buses. A further extension, on the eastern end of the route, took place on 2 November from Hackney Central to Hackney Wick. The N11 was rerouted away from Shepherd Bush to serve Turnham Green on 9 August 1986. On 28 October 1989, the allocation was split between Victoria and Shepherds Bush Garages, with one Metrobus from each, and also withdrawn between Trafalgar Square and Hackney Wick, replaced by a new route N6. The Shepherds Bush allocation was replaced with a Hounslow Garage allocation during March 1993. On the closure of Victoria Garage, during July 1993, the allocation transferred to Stockwell Garage. The route was withdrawn from Turnham Green and returned to terminating at Shepherds Bush Green, on 26 February 1994, and also extended from Trafalgar Square back to Liverpool Street station, and rerouted as per the day route. The complete allocation was moved to Stamford Brook and transferred to Hounslow once again during 1996. The allocation moved to Shepherds Bush during 1999. The route was converted to single deck in April 2000 but reverted to double deck in March 2001. The route was diverted at Hammersmith, away from Shepherds Bush, to Wembley Central on 31 March 2001. On 29 June 2003, the route passed to London General using Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs from Stockwell (SW) Garage. On 7 June 2008, the route was diverted at West Ealing to run via route 207 to terminate at Ealing Broadway, with route 297 being converted into a 24-hour service to replace the withdrawn section between Wembley Central and Argyle Road Cleveland Road. In 2010, the route was retained by London General. On 31 October 2015, brand New Routemasters were introduced. On 6 November 2017, the route was temporarily revised to finish journeys in Old Broad Street and start from London Wall directly to Old Broad Street. On 12 October 2019, the route was restored to Liverpool Street Station Bus Station. On 30 November 2019, the route was withdrawn between Bank and Liverpool Street Station Bus Station and re-routed via Threadneedle Street and Bishopsgate to Shoreditch. Current Route * Shoreditch Appold Street * Primrose Street * Liverpool Street Station * Bank Station * Mansion House * St Paul's * City Thameslink Station * Aldwych * Charing Cross Station * Trafalgar Square * Westminster * Victoria Station * Victoria Coach Station * Sloane Square * Chelsea * Fulham Broadway * Charing Cross Hospital * Hammersmith Upper Bus Station * King Street for Ravenscourt Park Station * Turnham Green * Acton High Street * Acton Town * Northfields * Ealing Broadway External links * London Bus Routes Gallery * Full Timetable (PDF) N011, London Buses routes N011, Night Routes in London